The invention relates to a method for data display, and in particular to a method for music format switching with respect to numerical notations and staves.
Ring tone composition is a popular function provided by mobile phones. Ring tones can be composed in accordance with numerical notations and staves. Numerical notation composition, however, is confusing for those unfamiliar with the relationship between numerical notations and staves. Staff composition is complicated for those with no musical background, and adds difficulty to composing ring tones. Additionally, ring tones in this music format cannot be used by most mobile phones.
Tone editors provided by a number of mobile phones compose ring tones in accordance with one music format, numerical notation or staves. Tone editors employing different music formats, however, cannot share ring tones with other tone editors. In addition, tone editors provided by the other mobile phones capable of composing ring tones with multiple formats cannot share ring tones with other mobile phones.
The described problems may result in inconvenience and difficulty in tone editing. Thus, a format switching method is desirable.